Bakery in Love
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Kyuhyun rasa, hal yang membuatnya gelisah belakangan ini bukan hanya tentang uang. Tapi juga tentang Kim Yesung, yang memenuhi kepalanya seperti kue kismis manis di pagi hari. Super Junior Fanfiction. / Kyuhyun / Yesung / Kyusung / Yaoi.
Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : The characters aren't mine, but the story complitely mine

Warning : Yaoi, abal, typo

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Sembari angin menghembuskan diri pada keheningan, tubuh itu berjalan sendiri-sendiri bersama kelam malam. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, di mana ia tidak ingin matanya bersitatap dengan sepasang mata yang lain.

Ketika tubuhnya telah berada di depan sebuah toko kue kecil di tengah toko-toko yang lebih besar, ia berhenti. Meringgis kecil ketika mencium aroma kue yang membuat perutnya semakin mual oleh perasaan lapar.

Namun ia menggenggam sisa uang yang diberikan keluarganya semenjak perjalanan kemarin. Ah, bahkan ia tidak akan sanggup membayar sewa flatnya hari itu, bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa berpikir bahwa ia masih sanggup membeli kue.

"Silahkan mampir," seorang laki-laki –sebayanya, ia rasa– berjalan menghampirinya sembari tangannya yang bebas dari tumpukan kertas memberikan selebaran merah jambu. "Kami melakukan diskon besar-besaran di weekend minggu ini."

Tidak berucap apa pun, ia menggapai selebaran yang diberikan untuknya, tersenyum. "Namamu?"

"Eh?" laki-laki di depannya nampak tidak nyaman oleh pertanyaan itu, namun begitu, ia tersenyum walaupun dahinya masih dipenuhi kerutan. "Nama, ah, namaku –Yesung, kau bisa panggil aku begitu."

"Yesung," laki-laki itu bergumam, tersenyum lagi. Kemudian, sebelum si Laki-laki pemberi selebaran bertanya namanya, ia telah melenggang pergi, berbisik pada dirinya dan helaan angin malam. "Hm."

.

.

"Laki-laki yang tadi malam!"

Ia berhenti sejenak, menolehkan kepala untuk memperhatikan untuk siapa seruan itu. Dan ia melihat laki-laki kecil yang berlarian di antara lalu lalang manusia menuju tempatnya berdiri. "Yesung-ssi."

"Ah, kau tidak memberitahukan namamu tadi malam dan asal pergi begitu saja," celotehnya, sambil tertawa kecil. "Ayo mampir, hari ini ulang tahun kesembilan toko kami, pengunjung bisa datang dan mengambil satu kue kesukaan mereka."

"Ah, dan namamu?" Yesung sedikit beringsut ketika menyatakan hal itu, tak tahu apakah ia boleh bertanya tentang nama atau tidak pada laki-laki di depannya, dan onyx-nya berjalan menyusur ke dalam mata karamel sosok di depannya, meringgis kecil. "Maksudku, tidak enak kan memanggilmu dengan 'hei', 'kau' atau sejenisnya."

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

" _Ulahmu dan pikiran bodohmu, memang kau pikir hidup sendirian di seoul mudah? Sudah Ibu bilang, cari saja universitas di sini, lihat apa yang terjadi padamu."_

Kyuhyun menyesap sisa kopinya. Menatap pada kabut pagi sembari sebelah tangannya masih memegangi ponselnya agar tetap menempel pada telinga, mendengarkan segala ceramah yang mencuat-cuat dari ibunya. "Aku akan berusaha mencari kerja, aku janji."

" _Bukan itu yang Ibu permasalahkan. Kau hidup sendirian di sana, tanpa sanak saudara, tinggal di flat kecil seperti orang miskin. Suda-"_

"Bu," Kyuhyun menaruh cangkir kopinya, tersenyum singkat sebelum ia menatap layar ponselnya dan mematikan panggilan. "Percaya padaku."

Ia mendudukkan diri pada tempat tidurnya, merangsek bersama dengan selimut yang belum dirapihkan. Ia sendiri merasa pusing dengan tetek bengek sekolah dan pekerjaannya. Hidup luntang lantung, bulan ini, ia sudah dua kali merepotkan orang tuanya dengan dua kali meminta biaya tambahan karena atap flatnya tiba-tiba rusak.

" _Kyuhyun-ah!"_

Kyuhyun menghentikan tangannya menggerakan layar ponsel, berdiri dan menengok ke arah pintu depan di mana terdapat bayang-bayang laki-laki yang terus memanggil namanya di depan sana.

Tak membalas panggilan itu, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Perlahan, setelah matanya terbiasakan oleh cahaya matahari pagi yang terlalu terang, ia dapat melihat sosok laki-laki dengan kotak kue di tangannya dan senyum mengembang yang terlalu lebar.

"Apa kau sakit? Aku tidak melihatmu berkunjung ke toko," Yesung, orang di depannya, berkata dengan riang, setelah sebelumnya ia melirik ke dalam flat kecil Kyuhyun dan barang-barangnya yang berantakan.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak punya uang," Kyuhyun terkekeh, sekarang tubuhnya telah benar-benar berada di luar, ia menutup pintu dan menarik tangan Yesung menuju sebuah tempat duduk di halaman flatnya. "Bisakah kita berbincang di luar, kupikir ini masih terlalu pagi untuk merapikan rumah, jadi yah, di dalam sangat berantakan."

"Oh-oh, tidak masalah," tertawa kecil mendengarnya, Yesung menaruh menaruh kotak kue yang dibawanya dan segera membukanya tanpa disuruh. "Aku membawakanmu beberapa kue kesukaanmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih sembari ia dengan senang hati menerima kue di depannya. Menatap Yesung lamat-lamat, berharap sosok di depannya ini bisa mengetahui gelisah yang di hadapi Kyuhyun –bukan, bukan uang, ini semua tentang perasaan.

"Yesung," panggil Kyuhyun, menatap pada si lelaki onyx dengan alis berkerut. Apa yang ia pikirkan dan apa yang ia katakan malah melenceng jauh. _Aku menyukaimu._

"Toko kuemu menerima pegawai baru?"

.

.

Sekarang ia di sini, berdiri di depan toko kue yang menjadi alasan kedua uang bulanannya tertindas habis. Ah, menurut Kyuhyun bukan toko ini yang bersalah. Yesung, dialah yang bersalah. Satu-satunya alasan Kyuhyun mau-maunya menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk membeli satu kue tiap hari –kau tidak diabetes, Kyuhyun?

Mereka sudah lebih dari kata 'dekat'. Dan Kyuhyun sudah menyadari sedari dulu, bahwa ia mulai menyukai Yesung, dan menahan-nahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkannya begitu saja di depan yang lebih pendek.

"Masuklah, Kyu," kepala Yesung menyembul keluar dari pintu kaca toko, terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu wawancara atau apa, jadi kau tidak usah grogi."

Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun grogi bukanlah wawancara kerja atau apa –Kyuhyun seseorang yang pintar yang bahkan bisa membuat dosennya diam karena jawabannya yang penuh nalar. Satu-satunya yang membuat jantungnya memacu pada kecepatan dua kali lipat hanya Yesung.

Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, sebelum ia bersitatap dengan Yesung untuk meminta persetujuan. Dan Yesung mengiyakan tanpa bicara.

"Ayah, ini temanku yang kuceritakan," suara Yesung terdengar memantul-mantul di dalam ruangan, berbicara pada sosok berwajah bulat dan bermata teduh yang duduk dengan sebuah kue di tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" laki-laki itu memanggil. Tersenyum dengan mata setengah menyipit. "Kau ingin bekerja di sini?"

"Ya," Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa intonasi, hanya jawaban sekenanya. "Posisi apa pun, yang penting saya bisa bekerja."

"Hm," laki-laki itu mengamati kue di tangannya dengan teramat teliti, seolah di sana ada partikel kuman kecil yang dapat tertangkap matanya. "Kalau begitu, selamat datang di Kim's Bakery."

Semudah inikah?

.

.

Semua berjalan dengan baik di bulan-bulan berikutnya. Dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan gaji pertama dalam hidupnya.

"Keuanganmu lebih baik?" Yesung mengerling pada Kyuhyun sembari ia menarik sebuah kue di dalam etalase dan menaruhnya ke dalam kotak.

"Lebih baik," Kyuhyun mengangguk, ingin saja tangannya menggapai pipi Yesung dan dengan begitu ia bisa mencium bibir tipis di depannya dengan leluasa –pikirannya semakin lama semakin mesum jika ada Yesung di sana. "Terima kasih."

Ada rona merah yang terlihat di dua pipi Yesung ketika Kyuhyun mengatakannya. Seolah dia sedang digoda atau apa. Ia memberikan kue di tangannya pada pembeli dengan tangan bergetar, dan ia menunduk malu-malu hanya untuk mengatakan, "sama-sama."

Duh, manisnya.

Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tidak suka?

Sebelum Yesung berjalan menuju seorang pembeli, tangan Kyuhyun menahannya. "Kyu?"

"Aku ingin minta cuti besok," Kyuhyun berkata, menatap kerutan di dahi Yesung.

"Cuti untuk apa?"

"Kencan," Kyuhyun menjawab sekenanya, dan kerutan di dahi sosok di depannya tergantikan oleh sirat kecewa yang melintas pada manik matanya.

.

.

Yesung pernah bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang seseorang yang belakangan memenuhi kepalanya. Cho Kyuhyun, si pegawai baru yang tampan itu, iya, Cho Kyuhyun yang itu.

Yesung pikir, tidak ada salahnya menyukai Kyuhyun, dia ... orang yang baik. Lupakan soal wajahnya yang terkadang sedikit mengintimidasi, Cho Kyuhyun yang dibicarakan Yesung, adalah orang yang ramah dan tidak banyak bicara. Sosok yang tidak suka diatur dan ingin melakukan apa pun yang ia mau.

"Hm," sayangnya, bagi Yesung, kata suka merupakan hal terberat yang pernah ia pelajari dalam hidupnya. Selain karena kenangan berat perihal mantan pacar dan perasaannya yang terkadang labil, orang yang ia sukai kali ini, adalah laki-laki.

Ia tersenyum pada seorang perempuan di depannya, kemudian memberikan pesanan dengan sanjungan. Setelah semua pengunjung mulai sunyi, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan pegawai dan melepas penat di sana, sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah kue kecil dengan bendera kecil yang ditulisi.

 _Tidak ingin merayakannya bersamaku Yesung?_

 _Ini 3 Februari, jika kau melihat tanggal_

"Tiga Februari?"

Ada jeda yang lama sebelum Yesung sempat menyadari tanggal itu. Dan detik berikutnya, ia melepaskan apron di bajunya dan –karena tidak ingin direpotkan untuk berjalan lagi menuju pintu belakang– melompati jendela ruang pegawai tanpa menghiraukan jeritan seorang wanita yang kaget karena asik keluar lewat jendelanya yang tiba-tiba.

Jarak antara flat Kyuhyun dan toko kuenya tidak jauh, jika dikira-kira. Yesung hanya perlu waktu lima belas menit berlari untuk sampai ke flat Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya, laki-laki bersurai coklat itu duduk di atas tempat duduk dengan sebuah kue di tangannya yang lilinnya belum dihidupkan.

"Kyu!" Yesung berseru tertahan, napasnya terengah-engah, dan ia merasa telapak kakinya sedikit gatal –ia lupa memakai alas tadi. "Astaga, kau tidak bilang hari ini ulang tahunmu?! Kalau kau bilang aku bi-"

Kyuhyun berdiri, menaruh kue di tempat duduk dan menarik tengkuk Yesung agar laki-laki di depannya bisa diam. Bibirnya jatuh pada bibir yang lebih pendek, kemudian sebuah lumatan panjang membuat mata Yesung terbelalak kaget.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berhenti, dan itu bukanlah ciuman kasar dan liar, itu adalah ciuman yang pelan dan dalam –sehingga Yesung diam-diam ikut menikmatinya pula. Setelah di menit-menit berikutnya masing-masing dari mereka hampir kehabisan napas, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman itu dan terkekeh.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang."

"Aku tidak akan ingat ulang tahunmu jika saja kau tidak menaruh kue itu di ruang pegawai," Yesung merengut, kemudian membersihkan bibirnya yang basah –yang kau tahu karena apa. "Dan kau bilang kau cuti karena kencan, apa-apaan itu?"

"Hm," Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, kemudian menepuk kepala Yesung pelan. "Kau tidak mau menemaniku kencan hari ini, Yesung?"

Yesung merasakan pipinya memanas, dan ia bisa menebak bahwa wajahnya nampak konyol sekarang. Tentu saja dia mau, "baiklah, hanya karena hari ini kau ulang tahun."

"Hm," Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, mendekap Yesung dalam pelukannya. "Aku menyukaimu, lho."

"Aku tidak," bohong, dan Kim Yesung sangat tidak pandai berbohong.

"Dasar pembohong," Kyuhyun menjitak pelan laki-laki di dalam pelukannya, terkekeh. "Kau menikmati ciuman barusan kan?"

Cho Kyuhyun bahkan bisa membuat Yesung yang banyak bicara itu bungkam dengan rona merah muda yang menjalar hingga ke telinga. Kurang pintar apa coba Kyuhyun?

.

.

FIN

.

.

AN :

Okay, harusnya ini di publish di akun baru saya, tapi saya gak sabaran, haha.

Maaf buat yang request, hari ini masih saya usakan selesai -3- karena acara instal ulang laptop yang bikin kitati.

Saya author baru di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya.

Dan, RnR?


End file.
